Tier 2 Gear
Tier 2 Gear can all be dropped from Tier 2 Mobs/Bosses, bought from shops, rewarded from dukedoms, and/or dropped from arena battles. Tier 1 Tier 3 Tier 4 Tier 5 Tier 6 Tier 7 Tier 8 Tier 9 Weapons Swords Draconian Sword A sword of a Draconian Blacksmith. The quality is quite surprising. Dropped by: Draconian and Draconian Rogue Longsword A trusty Longsword Dropped by: n/a Steelguard A sword and shield pairing made of hardened steel. Dropped by:Arena ''' Bearclaw A crude blade formed by the remains of a bear. '''Dropped by: Bear GreatSword An extremely heavy sword, that must be wielded with all your might. Dropped by: Lord of Wolves Falchion A single edged sword with a curved blade, often used as a tool rather than in combat. Dropped by:n/a Claymore A large cross-hilted weapon that is seen as a sign of distinction. It may break the enemy's defenses. Dropped by: n/a Scimitar A short sword with a curved blade, designed for horseback combat. Dropped by: n/a Fallen Warrior's Sword The trusty sword of an unfortunately fallen warrior. Dropped by:Fallen Warrior Daggers Blue Dagger(Water) A small blade ideal for close quartered combat. This on in particular is imbued with ice. Dropped by:Blue Flame Red Dagger(Fire) A small blade ideal for close quartered combat. This on in particular is imbued with fire. Dropped by:Blue Flame, Flame Dirk A long thrusting dagger. Has a high chance of causing bleeding. Dropped by:Arena Kunai A simple pair of Kunai. Dropped by:Arena Fallen Thief's Dagger The trusty dagger of a fallen thief. Dropped by:Fallen Thief Axes, Hammers, and Pikes Axe A woodcutter's axe. Useful as a tool or as a weapon Dropped by:Barbarian Battle Axe A large, crushing axe. Dropped by:n/a Spear A blade fashioned upon an extended shaft of wood. Dropped by:n/a Mace A blunt weapon suitable for heavy blows. Dropped by: n/a Iron Hammer A large hammer suitable for crushing blows Dropped by: n/a Glaive A curved blade fashioned upon an extended piece of wood. Dropped by: n/a Minotaur Axe(Water) A large, crushing axe used by a Minotaur. Dropped by: Minotaur Axe of Night(Dark) An axe wielded by monsters of the night. Enhanced with Dark magic. Dropped by:Demon Prince Staffs Draconian Staff A staff of a Draconian Mage. Boasts above average magic power. Dropped by:Draconian Mage Draconian Archistaff An archistaff granted to Draconian lords. Illuminates your path while carried. Dropped by: Draconian Lord GreatStaff A staff favored by archmages of the olden times. Dropped by:Arena Fallen Mage's Staff The trusty staff of a fallen mage. Dropped by:Fallen Mage, Fallen Witch Wands Ruby Wand(Fire) A wand for casting magic. This one in particular is imbued with fire. Dropped by:Blue Flame Blue Wand(Water) A wand for casting magic. This one in particular is imbued with ice. Dropped by:Blue Flame Draconian Sceptre A staff of a Draconian Acolyte. High magic power. Dropped by:Draconian Acolyte Bows Crossbow A hunter's crossbow Dropped by: n/a Draconian Bow A bow of a Draconian forged by the Draconians. Dropped by:n/a Silk Crossbow A sturdy crossbow fastened with the thread of strong silk. Dropped by:Arachne Body Armor Snakeskin Armor Armor made of great snake's remains. Dropped by:Greater Snake Draconian Garb Body coverings of a Draconian rogue. Dropped by:Draconian Acolyte, Draconian Rogue Draconian Armor Armor of a Draconian Warrior Dropped by: Draconian Bearskin Armor made of the hide of a bear. Dropped by:Bear, Orthrus Rune Armor Mystical Armor that boasts higher magic defense. Dropped by:Living Armor Robes Draconian Robe A robe of a Draconian Mage. Dropped by:Draconian Mage, Draconian Acolyte Head Helmet Iron Helmet An old iron helmet. Dropped by:Barbarian Rune Helmet Mystical armor that boasts higher magic defense Dropped by:Living Armor Hoods Draconian Cowl A cowl of a Draconian rogue. Dropped by:Draconian Rogue Snakeskin Cowl A cowl made of great snake's remains. Dropped by:Greater Snake Draconian Hood A hood of a Draconian Mage Dropped by:Draconian Mage, Draconian Acolyte Feet Boots Boots of Storm Boots of a mage who controlled the skies. Grants protection from lightning. Dropped by:Arena Draconian Boots Boots of Draconian Rogue Dropped by: Draconian Acolyte Mage Boots Stylish boots of a mage. Dropped by:n/a Leggings Draconian Leggings Armor of a Draconian Warrior Dropped by:Draconian Rune Leggings Mystical armor that boasts higher magic defense. Dropped by:Living Armor Accessories Red Gem An odd red gem. Raises HP when equipped. Dropped by:Blue Flame Vampire Blue Gem An odd blue gem. Raises MP when equipped. Dropped by:Blue Flame, Evil Eyes ''' Green Gem An odd green gem. Raises magic attack when equipped. '''Dropped by:n/a Monster Tome A tome of common monsters. Slighty boosts experience earned. Dropped by:Draconian Lord, Draconian Mage Steel Ring A ring made of steel. Raises defense when worn. Dropped by:n/a Steel Belt A belt fashioned with steel. Improves your dexterity and defense. Dropped by:n/a Silver Amulet A shiny, silver amulet. Raises attack power. Dropped by:n/a